


an evening in

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, LegendsLikeStardust, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: The Doctor doesn't really know how he agreed to a movie night with Rose but he finds there is no other way he'd rather spend his evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: bakery AU
> 
> prompter: lizziea2
> 
> an admin fill for fluffuary (bonus points if you can guess which admin)

The Doctor wasn’t quite sure how Rose had convinced him to agree to a movie night tonight but the fact remained that he was in the galley making popcorn and loading drinks on to a tray while his companion picked out their movie in the media room. 

He was positive it had something to do with her using that smile that made him agree to practically anything. It’s not that he _minded_  a movie night with Rose, in fact it sounded fantastic, it just wasn’t what he had planned for the evening. He put the bowl of popcorn on the tray and headed for the media room.

Rose was curled up on end of the small sofa, knees pulled close to her chest and her toes just peeking out from beneath the hem of her soft, flannel pajama bottoms. She grinned at him brightly and the Doctor thought she rather looked like a newborn star - radiant and new and hopeful.

He set the tray down and sat down on the other end of the sofa while asking what they were going to be watching. They bickered goodnaturedly over the movie selection before finally agreeing on something, but not before Rose threw a couple pieces of popcorn at him.

By the time the credits rolled, Rose was stretched out along the length of the couch with her feet in the Doctor’s lap and was half asleep and the Doctor couldn’t be more pleased about the way his night had turned out.

(In fact, he was planning on making movie nights a regular occurrence.)


End file.
